


Thinking Out Loud

by nai_nodayo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, and be dumb dorks, its my first time to write people dancing ok so it most likely will suck laughs, nah it sucks HAJJAAAHAHAHLMAO, perico - Freeform, they just dance to slow music or whatever, thinking out loud by ed sheeran pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy dancing waltz/ballroom in their apartment. They trip on each other's feet too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> okay so Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud inspired this fic
> 
> so yeah you can listen to the song for full/extra effect while reading  
> http://youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA
> 
> im terribly sorry sOMETHING JUST POSSESSED ME TO WRITE PERICO HAAHAUHHU

"Percy, I--"

"It'll be fun come on, Nico." The son of Poseidon smiled warmly, his deep sea green eyes twinkling with excitement. He guided Nico slowly, holding his hand and positioning it correctly.

The music played softly, slowly, in the background of the cozy apartment. Nico was flustered, looking down on his feet with every movement. He followed Percy's lead.

"See? You're doing it right." Percy said, spinning Nico gently then proceeding to catch him.

The son of Hades swallowed nervously. He felt extremely embarrassed at that moment, but he remembered. It was only the two of them there. No one was watching them.  
Just him and Percy.

Over the years, Nico learned how to savor the moments. They were older now, not kids anymore. He learned to live and see the world with Percy by his side. Life had been quiet for years, no wars or vengeful gods, nothing. The world seemed to calm down and relax.

Nico learned to appreciate the present.

He then tripped over Percy's foot. Luckily, the older demigod caught him in time before his face could hit the floor.

"Gotcha, angel."

Nico smacked his arm playfully in response. Percy pulled him up into his arms and together, they swayed to the song playing.

"Baby now..." Percy sang quietly and held Nico by the waist and clasped his hand in his. He stepped to the side, in tune with the beat, Nico followed cautiously, careful not to trip.  
Percy stared his boyfriend's dark brown eyes illuminate slightly in the faint soft light that came from the few lamps in the room.

Nico leaned into the tanned man's chest and closed his eyes. He felt content, Percy's warm arms wrapping around him, while still gently swaying to the music.  
His strong arms lifted Nico off the ground and he spun while carrying the Italian. Nico was surprised at the sudden action, but he relaxed and let himself get carried away. Once the older boy set him down, he took a step forward, making Percy step back. Nico rested his hand on the (still) taller man's shoulder, and slowed down. Percy nuzzled his nose into Nico's affectionately, a smile gracing his profile, with his captivating eyes shining.

The son of Poseidon spun Nico once again. However, a mischievous grin graced his lips as he pulled Percy along. His eyes widen in surprise when he realized he and Nico were falling.

They fell gloriously on the soft couch, laughing, tangled in each others arms, and trying to catch their breaths. Nico reached up to wrap his arms around Percy's neck and nuzzle his face into the crook of the sea-green eyed one's neck.

"You're actually _really_ great at dancing y'know?" Percy said, as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead.

"No I'm not." Nico replied modestly. The other one responded by ruffling his baby bat-winged hair lovingly.

The two of them lay there in silence, the song already ended earlier. Percy yawned.

"I'm going to sleep right here."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, night Neeks." Percy closed his eyes and wrapped Nico in a tighter hug, ofcouse he made sure he wasn't crushing him. He felt too comfortable to even get up from the couch and move into the bedroom. He loved having Nico in his arms.

The son of Hades heaved a sigh, Percy Jackson was way too spoiled.

But Nico loved him too much to _not_ spoil him.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i dont even know what i just wrote /laughsawkwardly
> 
> GODS, SORRY IF IT WAS OOC ;;;;;;;;; first time to writethesetwobbys


End file.
